Walkthrough: Cafe
<> There are no opportunities to use the radio in this area, so Steel does not have a progress report. ---- *D'arby the Gambler After a long event, you'll be given the choice to fight for your friend's souls, or let Jotaro handle it. The latter will give you bad karma +3 and -1 to all 6 party member's FP and skip the poker segment. On the 2nd playthrough and up, if you don't have bad karma above a certain amount, you'll have to option to wait and see what happens, which will result in Jotaro taking over without the bad karma or hit to FP. If you chose to have the protagonist fight, you'll start the Genius Gambler minigame. It is virtually impossible to win this by simply playing poker normally, due to D'arby's cheating - the only way to succeed and continue with the story is to reveal D'arby's trickery and disqualify him from the match. Certain Stands (Joykiller, Pixies, Miracles, Carpenters, or Caravan) can be used to cheat, but there's a very high chance that you will be caught disqualifying you and resulting in a Game Over. If you defeat D'arby without disqualifying him, either by cheating or on the very, very rare chance that you actually win the poker game fairly, you'll receive a Badge of Honor. (Tip: You might be able to cheat about 1 or 2 times without getting caught but that's really it. Unless you happen to have extreme luck, you ain't getting that Badge of Honor.) There is a full guide to the Genius Gambler minigame below - if you want to try the minigame for yourself without spoiling it, please refrain from scrolling down. Stage 1: D'arby shuffles and the game begins ★Begin the game - Jump to Stage 2. ★Hold it! - You'll have 4 choices: :◎Take the deck from him - D'arby will ask if you want to inspect the deck. Say no, then jump to 3. :×Check if he's hiding anything - Nothing will happen. Return to Stage 1. :×Inspect the deck - Nothing will happen. Return to Stage 1. :×Nevermind - Jump to Stage 2. Stage 2: D'arby slides the cards suspiciously ★Play your hand - Return to Stage 1. ★Hold it! - You'll be given some choices, but no matter what you pick, you won't come up with any proof, and you'll lose a chip. Return to Stage 1. Stage 3: The child is chosen as the dealer ★Begin the game - Jump to Stage 4. ★Hold it! - You'll have 3 choices: :◎Have someone you know deal - Jump to Stage 5. :×Cross-examine the child - You'll be given some choices, but no matter what you pick, you won't come up with any proof, and you'll lose a chip. Repeat Stage 3. :×Nevermind - Jump to Stage 4. Stage 4: D'arby slips a card into his shirt pocket ★Play your hand - Return to Stage 3. ★Hold it! - You'll be given some choices, but no matter what you pick, you won't come up with any proof, and you'll lose a chip. Return to Stage 3. Stage 5: Abdul is chosen as the dealer ★Begin the game - Jump to Stage 6. ★Hold it! - You'll have 4 choices: :×Check if he's hiding anything - Repeat Stage 5. :×Inspect the cards - Repeat Stage 5. :×Inspect the deck - Repeat Stage 5. :×Nevermind - Jump to Stage 6. Stage 6 D'arby pulls out an extra card from somewhere ★Play your hand - Return to Stage 5. ★Hold it! - This is your chance to out D'arby's cheating. click: check if he's hiding something click: the chocolate click: he use chocolate as adhesive click: under the table